Not You Again, Anyone but You!
by Juliet Eve
Summary: There's a very twisted plot in this story. During 'Titans Together', almost every Titan in the world is captured by the Brotherhood of Evil, except for Raven. She escaped from the shadowy prison Kyd Wykkyd kept her and now she is a fugitive. And she finds help from the last people she ever thought of seeing again… Slade and Red X. R x R


**There's a very twisted plot in this story. During 'Titans Together', almost every Titan in the world is captured by the Brotherhood of Evil, except for Raven. She escaped from the shadowy prison Kyd Wykkyd kept her and now she is a fugitive, running away from the members of the Brotherhood of Evil while trying to find survivors. And she finds help from the last people she ever thought of seeing again… Slade and Red X. Red X agrees to help her but unfortunately, she doesn't trust him now that he's working with Slade but she fears that she has no choice. R x R. There will be sexual content and violence. But this is mostly a story about Raven and Red X. Don't worry. Slade only appears on several occasions. **

Chapter 1:

Raven teleported back to Titans Tower. She still felt a bit dizzy and dazed after escaping the dark and empty dimension Kyd Wykkyd and Psimon sent her to; a dark dimension where she had her mind spinning in circles with hallucinations, trying to figure out how to get out. When she made it back to the Tower to the Common Room, she dropped on the black leather sofa. She lay on her stomach with her right arm hanging from the edge and resting her forehead against her left fore-arm. She moaned in exhaustion and misery, trying to recollect her consciousness, strength, balance and whereabouts. Raven's stomach was turning into a knot, a sharp ache began to throb painfully against her left temple, her vision turned slightly blurry and she began to lose sensation of her knees. She could barely move, not that she wanted to. She was tired. Escaping from the other dimension and getting back to the Tower without getting caught had drained away her energy. The only thing that can get her back on her feet is some herbal tea and hours of meditation.

Images and thoughts soon began to flash through her mind like snapshot photographs. She kept remembering the days she joined the team. It took her some time to realize that _she_ was the one who formed the team in the first place, not Robin. _She_ was the one who helped the others find Starfire. _She_ was the one who told them that fighting wasn't always the answer and that _she_ was the one who destroyed the ship. It took her about a year-in-a-half to realize that. If the Brother-hood of Evil found out about that, they would be after _her_ instead of Robin. Looks like Robin wanted to take the fall this time since Raven had already been through allot after confronting Slade and defeating her father. She never wanted to see Slade again as long as she lives. Then, she thought her fears. The day she brought a monster movie to life with her powers and the day she brought Trigon to Earth, one of the worst days of her life. They still echoed through her mind like a recorder.

**_Beast Boy_**_: Dude, you should have seen the look on your face!_

**_Raven_**_(face turning red): You mean, __**this**__ look!_

**_Beast Boy _**_(jumping in fear): No, that looks more angry than scared._

**_Raven_**_: I told you, I don't get scared… I'm afraid but that doesn't mean __**I can't fight back**__!_

**_Beast Boy_**_: ...I'm sorry that he broke your heart. _

**_Raven_**_: I knew it was all a lie but he was the only one who didn't make me feel... creepy. And don't tell me I'm not. _

**_Cyborg_**_: The girl's from outer space, he's green and half of me is metal. You'll fit in just fine._

**_Trigon_**_: You only live to serve me! … I am your creator!_

**_Raven_**_: You created me… but you were __**never**__ my father!_

**_Slade_**_: You can't run away from who you are!_

**_Raven_**_: I can try!_

_**Slade:**__ Hello, birthday girl. Ready for your present?_

_**Robin:**__ It's okay, I'm here to take you back! _

_**Raven:**__ I'm lost._

_**Robin:**__ I know but I've found you. You don't need to be afraid anymore. _

_**Slade:**__ This message will be delivered whether you like it or not!_

_**Raven:**__ Stop!_

_**Beast Boy:**__ You think you're alone, Raven but you're not. _

_**Raven:**__ Robin, I think they're expecting us!_

_**Melvin:**__ You're coming back, right? _

_**Raven:**__ Of course, I'm coming back. I promise. If there's trouble, you know where to reach me. Don't answer the communicator to anyone unless it's me, okay?_

_**Melvin:**__ Okay. Love you, Raven!_

Raven's eyes suddenly shot wide open and gasped as she quickly sat on the black leather sofa after thinking of Melvin's little voice talking to her.

"Melvin!" she shouted, her voice echoing through the Common Room. _Oh, my God, I need to check if she and Timmy and Teether are okay_, she thought as she grabbed her communicator from the belt around her black leotard. But before she could lift the lid open, she felt something cold and slimy touch the fingertips of her right hand, and she jumped off the couch with a scream.

She is now three feet in the air, her eyes glowing white and her hands clenched into fist and surrounded by black energy. But when she looked down, it was just Silkie, Starfire's pet mutant larva. The white glow in her eyes finally faded and so did the black energy from her hands. She sighed with relief, having her right slimy hand pressed to her chest and feeling her heart pounding rapidly. She floated down till her feet made a touchdown.

"Silkie, you scared me half to death," she said gently before picking him up from the sofa and embraced him. Looks like my bad experiences with Slade really affected my sensibilities, she thought. One time, Beast Boy (without knowing) touched her shoulder and when she remembered Slade doing the same, she turned around and slapped him by mistake. She and Silkie get along just fine. She only pretends to hate him so that her friends wouldn't find out she has a soft spot for him. She's only friendly around him when the others aren't home. Sometimes, she would even let him enter her room and sleep by her bedside when he didn't want to be with Starfire so much. Anyway, Silkie licked Raven's left cheek and purred, making Raven giggle before putting him down again, "I'm just glad it was you. I thought you were someone else. Stay here while I make a call, then, I'll feed you, okay?"

Raven opened up her communicator. It activated but only showed static.

"Raven calling Melvin," she said but there was no answer. Only static, "Pick up, Melvin. Come on, Melvin, answer your communicator! Timmy? Teether? Guys? Come on, pick your communicator and answer me. Timmy? Teether! **_Melvin!_**"

No one answered. There was only static which made Raven frustrated. Melvin always answered the communicator when Raven was calling. Melvin looked up at Raven like an older sister. Raven had to stay with the kids for two weeks before going on her next mission. _Why is this_ _happening now? Something's wrong_, she thought,_ I'm calling Starfire_. She dialed the number on her communicator.

"Raven calling Starfire!" Again, static, "I think something happened to Melvin and the boys. I need you to check on them for me, please… Starfire? Starfire, please, _answer_ you communicator! I'm _begging_ you! God!" She tried again. She called her robotic big brother.

"Cyborg?" No answer, "Cyborg! Cyborg, please, answer me!" She was already half-crying with tears flooding her eyes. She tried again with Robin.

"Robin? Robin! Something bad happened to Melvin and the others. They won't answer the communicator. I think the Brotherhood of Evil got them! **_Please, please, answer!_**" But Robin didn't answer. She called almost everyone: Aqualad, Speedy, Bumblebee, Mas and Menos, Herald, Kole, Argent, Killowat, Fix-It, etc. But no one answered. She finally became desperate. She needed someone to help her. The only one left to call is Beast Boy. She quickly dialed his number.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy, are you there?" She waited for a few moments, her left hand grasping the roots of her purple hair. There was still static on the screen but she can still hear his voice speaking through in short frequencies.

"Ra- Raven?" he answered.

"Beast Boy, I'm so glad you answered!" she said.

"W-What? Raven, I can b-b-barely hear y-you! I-I think w-we have a b-b-bad con-nection!"

"Wait, Beast Boy, don't hang up! I need your help, please! Something's wrong! I think the Brotherhood of Evil has Melvin, Timmy and Teether, and _nobody_ is answering their communicators! Please, Beast Boy, I need you help!"

"Raven, l-l-listen! I got attacked by C-C-Cardiac. I think the Brotherhood k-knows a-about our p-plan….." Then, something terrible happened. The screen on Raven's communicator turned completely black. A small light bulb on top began to turn red and the communicator was shaking violently against her palm with a high-pitched beeping sound. Electrical sparks flew out of the device and Raven gasped in horror as she dropped the communicator to the floor and exploded into pieces.

She stared at the broken pieces of the device scattered on the rugged floor with a small faint smoke coming out. _Oh, my God, this can't be happening_, she thought as she kneeled and picked up the lid which had a white capital T engraved to it. _How am I going to find Melvin now? _

But she already knows her answer.

She took out her gym bag she kept hidden deep at the back of her closet and laid it on top of her bed. She soon stuffed it up with three black leotards, two cloaks, four panties, six of her favourite books, a can of pepper spray, a hunting knife, the First Aid kit where she keeps her weekly injections, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that was sealed in a plastic bag, a box of Chips A-hoy cookies, a pack of sanitary napkins (she's on her menstruation), a toothbrush and a Smith & Wesson 45 pistol Cyborg gave her for her birthday without having the least idea where the hell he got one in the first place.

"I thought you could use it to defend yourself from the enemies just in case your powers shut down," he said when he gave it to her and it was true although she rarely loses her powers (only when she can't confess her fears). Still, she always carried it around just in case for emergencies. She was planning to use it on Slade but she never did because she knew it would be a waste of bullets if she shot someone who's undead.

It was a three day trip before she could get to the place where Melvin, Timmy and Teether were living. She would have to take a two hour train and make a dozen stops at three motels. It would take a long time, so, she came up with a better idea.

She dressed herself in a black undershirt, a pair of jeans, knee-length boots and a leather jacket that had a hoodie covering most of her head. Most of the clothing was in the colour black. And she used a dark grey scarf to cover up the bottom half of her face. She knows that if she wants to find Melvin, she would have to play low. She can't bring attention to herself, and the dark blue cloak will certainly give her away. As she got dressed, she began to sing to herself _The Juniper_ _Tree_ she read from the Brothers Grimm:

"My mother she butchered me,  
My father he ate me,  
My sister, little Ann Marie,  
She gathered up the bones of me  
And tied them in a silken cloth  
To lay under the juniper.  
Tweet twee, what a pretty bird am I!"

Robin left the R-cycle behind in the garage when they began their mission of travelling around the world, delivering communicators to every hero around the globe and warning them about the Brotherhood of Evil. He left the keys and everything since he wouldn't be using it till he gets back. It was still in great condition even if there was a crack on the lights after a few fights with Red X a few weeks ago after the whole Trigon thing. She shuddered at the thought but smirked mischievously at the sight of the R-cycle right in front of her with the black helmet lying on the seat and the gas tank already full. She never rode the R-cycle on her own before. She only practiced a few times and she sometimes rode behind Robin. But now that Robin is not in the Tower, she'll take it from here.

She suddenly felt a tug on the left leg of her leather pants and she jumped with a startled, only to find that it was Silkie again. _I should probably take consideration_ _of taking my injections before_ _leaving_, she thought to herself before she put those thoughts aside. He was chewing up the leather pants at the same time looking at Raven with saddened eyes. He didn't want Raven to leave him alone. He wanted to go with her.

"I'm sorry, Silkie," Raven muffled through the scarf over her mouth and nose as she picked up Silkie from the floor. She cuddled him once more, "but you can't come with me. It's going to be dangerous. But I'll be back. I promise. And I'll be back with Starfire too." She knows how much Silkie misses Starfire. Titans East called once to report that Silkie wouldn't eat, drink or sleep, and he kept on growling Speedy if he ever went near him. Turns out he misses his owners, and he also knows that Speedy isn't Robin.

Raven gently placed Silkie down but it seems that he didn't get the message. He still kept gnawing onto her pants, not wanting her to leave, and it was making her impatient. So, her eyes glowed white and Silkie was suspended in mid-air, three feet away from her and trapped in a black orb.

"I'll be back before you even know it," she said as she placed the black helmet over her head and got on the motorcycle. The familiar sound of the motorcycle starting was music to her ears. She pressed a button and the garage door lifted open. Then, she drove off.


End file.
